hobbitarmiesfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ - Frequently Asked Questions
Under Construction 'Allies' Q': ''Are ally encampments at my embassy hidden if my troops are hidden? '''A: No. Only your troops are hidden. Q': ''Can I attack with ally troops that are encamped at my embassy? '''A: No. Only the owner of the troops can command them. 'Cities' Q': ''Is there a difference between a Level 1 Plains and a Level 10 Plains for my second (or third/fourth) city? '''A: No. A level 1 Plains has the same effect as a Level 10 Plains when placing a new city. Q': ''How do I get a deed to a second city? '''A: You can purchase a Second City Deed using 225 Mithril or you can obtain them by attacking Level 6-10 Goblin Camps and other players in order to obtain Second City Relics. Once you obtain 100 Relics then you can exchange them for a Second City Deed in your Sage's Tower. 'Heroes' Q': ''How do hero tasks in the Great Hall work? '''A: When assigning Heroes tasks in the Great Hall, you are able to assign them to do the following: * Increase Resource production * Increase Troop Training speed and life/defense of troops/Wall Defenses that defend your city * Increase Research speed * Increase the construction speed of your buildings and building upgrades. Production is the only task which requires a hero to be assigned all the time to get the bonus. When starting Research, Training, or building construction/upgrade, the hero only needs to be assigned when you start it. Afterward they can be removed and you still still receive the bonus. Q': ''Does your heroes bonus apply when defending? '''A: Yes, but only if you have a hero assigned to your "Training" city task within your Great Hall. Only your troops are affected by the bonus when defending, allies encamped at your Embassy are not affected by your Heroes. 'Miscellaneous' Q': ''Is Hobbit: KoM available on PC? Will it be? '''A: No it is not available for PC. There is no intention of making this game for PC; however, there is a PC Hobbit game being released in the future called The Hobbit: Armies of the Third Age. There is currently a beta testing signup that you can complete and will be given exclusive access to assisting the developers in testing the game when it is ready. You can sign up for the beta by visiting the following link: https://www.kabam.com/games/the-hobbit-armies?entrypt=sh-xp-z-z-z-z-kabam-all-null-footer 'Mithril' Q': ''How do I get a second city without buying mithril? '''A: It is possible to obtain a second city without buying mithril. The alternative is by farming Goblin Camps (Level 6-10) or other players for Second City Relics. This is a very long and tedious (and sometimes very frustrating) process but it is possible to do. Players have reporting that it has taken 1000-1600 (or even more) attacks to collect enough to exchange for a Second City Deed. 'Resources' Q': ''What is Base Resource Production? '''A: Base resource production is the amount of resources that are being earned by your buildings without any bonuses from Hero Task, Research, or conquered Wilds. To view Base Production, tap on Keep, then tap the Overview tab, then the Production tab. The base production for each resource is located by tapping on the arrow to the right of the resource you’d like to view specific stats for. 'Troops' Q': ''What is the best way to speed up troop training? '''A: You can visit our Training troops page to find more information on this. 'Support' Q': ''How do you file a support ticket from within the game? '''A: This is done by tapping on your player’s name on the top-left. After doing so, tap on the ‘?’ icon on the top right and proceed to select any support option listed. You will need to find a thread and tap the “I need more help” option before you can continue writing your ticket. Submit the ticket and be prepared to wait at least 24-48 hours for a response (sometimes longer depending on ticket load). All tickets are answered in the order they were received. Q': ''Can I login to multiple KABAM accounts on the same device? '''A: No. Multiple accounts are not allowed on the same device. Q': ''Can I switch KABAM accounts on my device? '''A: Yes and No. You cannot switch accounts from inside the game as multiple accounts are not allowed. You must uninstall the app first. After reinstalling the app and going through the tutorial, you can go back to the game settings and log into a different account. Q': ''Can I delete my game account? or can I start fresh? '''A: At this point in time, you cannot. Alternatively if you don't want your current city anymore, you can choose to play on a different world or you can uninstall the app. Reinstall the game afterwards and complete the tutorial but instead login to the game using a different Kabam account and you will start fresh. 'Worlds' Q': ''I made a city on a new world. How do I get back to my other world? '''A: This is easily done by Tapping on your Player Name in the top-left corner of the game screen. Tap on the "Worlds" tab that shows up and then find the other world you have a city in. Tap "Return" to get back to it. If only "Create" buttons exist, then you have not created a city on any other worlds yet. ---- Post your questions in the comments section below. They will be added to the frequently asked questions list as necessary!